


Dog Fights

by taebaebts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #justiceforunderratedships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I love them so much, M/M, Werewolves, anyway it's taeil's birthday and sicheng doesn't know what to give him so yuta helps him........, but it's all good!, human!sicheng, pretty much everyone is a werewolf except for sicheng, sicheng and taeil are a couple, so are ten and haechan, underrated ship, well idk but im trying ok, yuta is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaebts/pseuds/taebaebts
Summary: prompt:“Baby, you know I love you and I would give up my life for yours but I sweAR TO GOD, IF YOU GIVE ME DOG TOYS FOR MY BIRTHDAY EVER AGAIN, I AM GONNA PUNCH YOU SQUARE IN THE FACE!”(aka Sicheng doesn't know what gift to get his werewolf boyfriend for his birthday so he ends up buying loads of dog toys, much to Taeil's dismay)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but i really love this ship and we need more winil fanfics (is that even their ship name? idek)

Thank you my dear [wintaewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintaewin/pseuds/wintaewin) for helping me out and betaing! <3

* * *

 

 

Sicheng and Taeil had been dating for almost a year  by the time  Taeil’s birthday was just around the corner, marking  this as the first time they’d  celebrate the elder’s birthday together  with Sicheng kn o w ing about Taeil’s  true origins .

 

It was a few months after they’d made things official that Taeil had braced himself for the  inevitable and told Sicheng what he actually was. It wasn’t like werewolves were a secret to the human population or anything – in fact, the y had been known for centuries but they were still  rare to come across , especially in the bigger cities, so Sicheng had been extremely puzzled,  unsure of how to react to the news.

 

The new information caused no issues in their relationship however, instead  the couple continued to strengthen their bond . In fact, they were pr actically  a perfect match in every sense - Taeil possessing the maturity that Sicheng still lacked wh ilst Sicheng managed to relax the elder with his you thful charms. They were both awfully shy around strangers but extremely loyal to their loved ones, they liked to discuss politics when they’d sit together in the sofa and watch the 6 PM news with that host n either of the two could stand, and they both enjoyed spending the  Sunday mornings in bed,  appreciative of each other’s company  as the world outside felt like it had come to a  halt for a few hours.

 

They were truly a perfect balance – filling out the other’s flaws.

 

But lately, Sicheng had been restless, always fumbling with his fingers when the couple  watched  a film or  ate dinner together. He knew Taeil’s birthday was only a couple of days away and he still hadn’t bought his boyfriend anything. To say Sicheng was panicking would be the understatement of the  century . After all, what the hell do you give werewolves for their birthdays? Sicheng had never been in such a situation before and ther e was no way he could ask his boyfriend for advice .

 

Thankfully, with help from Yuta, Taeil’s friend, Sicheng managed to buy his boyfriend  a few small presents before the big day arrived.

 

The couple’s small flat was filled with Taeil’s friends – most of them werewolves (as they were Taeil’s friends) that Si Cheng didn’t know very well. Everyone was chatting in the living room whilst Taeil rushed around the flat, acting as a good host - making sure their glasses were filled up, that they all had somewhere to sleep, that the candles were still lit, etc. – nothing was good enough to Taeil and he wouldn’t rest until it was.

 

“Taeil, why don’t you come here and open your gifts? We can eat afterwards and I want to see your face when you open mine” Youngho smiled , sitting on one of their dining chairs  that they’d moved to the sofas, making the small coffee table the centre of the party.   

 

Sicheng had told his boyfriend to relax a bit and be present with his friends the whole afternoon, that he could act as host for the day. But Taeil had dismissed him with a stressed sigh, which was not surprising to the younger; Taeil was a perfectionist and only the best was good enough for his friends.

 

Thankfully, Taeil seemed to give in to Youngho’s request ( probably also to do with everyone backing him up ) and the elder p laced the half-empty wine bottle on the dinner table before making his way to the others where he sat down on the couch next to Sicheng and stared at all the presents sprawled across the coffee table.

 

“You really shouldn’t have g otte n  me anything, guys,” Taeil smiled, eyes shining with gratitude and happiness,  reaching out for one of the presents.

 

“It says…” Taeil began, turning around  the  gift to read the card that was pasted on the pink wrapping. “It says it’s from… Hansol!”

 

Taeil looked away from the gift to send Hansol a grin which the other returned from his seat on the other sofa .

 

Carefully removing the ribbon, Taeil unwrapped the pretty decoration to reveal a small, black box with a pair of earrings inside. Sicheng couldn’t hide his shy yet prideful smile that spread across his face when Hansol admitted to Taeil that Sicheng had lent him a hand with choosing the pair. Taeil gave the blonde a hug to show his gratitude. Although Sicheng didn’t like to take the focus away from Hansol, as he was the one who actually bought the earrings, the chinese still earned a small peck on the lips from his boyfriend, so Sicheng wasn’t one to complain.  

 

As Taeil continued to open up his many gifts, Sicheng gradually began to doubt his own gifts, which the elder still hadn’t opened yet. It was no secret that Sicheng had had a hard time figuring out what to give his boyfriend for his birthday but he’d been fairly content with what he’d ended up buying. But now he realised that what he’d ended up buying were so different from the other unwrapped gifts and he had no idea how Taeil would react.

 

Hansol had given Taeil a pair of earrings, Youngho - a book by Hayao Miyazaki (which Taeil had wanted for a very long time), Yuta - the newest edition of the Diablo video game and Taeyong - a new jacket from Taeil’s favourite brand; the gifts were all diverse but they were so _normal_ compared to Sicheng’s gifts. Then again, Yuta had been the one who’d suggested what to buy for Taeil, so if Yuta, an actual werewolf, had come up with it, it couldn’t possibly be _that_ bad, right?

 

Right?

 

Wrong.

 

When it was time for Taeil to open up the biggest gift on the tiny table and he saw that it was from Sicheng, he sent his younger sweetheart an excited smile before beginning to unwrap the gigantic box, which Sicheng had wrapped in baby blue gift wrapping paper with cute, white skies. However, when the elder managed to remove tape with the help from scissors and opened the box, he froze immediately, the smile of his face dropping immediately and was replaced by a shocked grimace.

 

His stomach felt like it was filled with stones when Sicheng carefully watched Taeil’s reaction to his gifts and the elder clearly radiated shock and disapproval. The urge to cry suddenly felt very present in Sicheng and he felt like he’d just been slapped.

 

“What is it? Let me see!” the others began to question, their gazes curious as they stood up from their seats to get a better look into the box.

 

With slow movements, Taeil reached into the box and pulled out a package that contained three tennis balls before he placed them on the coffee table and dug further into the box. Then he pulled out three different types of vinyl balls, each ball decorated with different patterns and bright colours. It wasn’t until Taeil pulled out two big bones that the guests’ confused gazes were replaced with hysterical and humiliating laughter, Yuta’s, Ten’s, and Donghyuck’s laughter w as undoubtedly the loudest  (unsurprisingly)  and Sicheng cringed at the unwanted attention, cheeks burning red from the humiliation and shame.

 

Taeil decided not to pull out the rest of the gifts from the box but his friends were quick to do it for  him, Ten pulling out the remaining items while laughing so hard that his face was burning red and it looked like he  was having trouble breathing. Additionally, different tug ro p es, a dog stuffed animal, and even chew treats were placed on the table next to Sicheng’s other presents.

 

Since the laughter wasn’t  dying down , Taeil shot his friends a look that screamed  _ shut-the-hell-up-or-I-will-literally-end-you _ before turning his focus back to Sicheng, sending him a strained smile and quietly thanking him for the presents.

 

It wasn’t a surprise for either of the two that Taeil’s friends had a hard time getting over the incident, which meant Taeil and Sicheng had to deal with their snickering and teasing, even when Taeil had already moved on and begun to open the other gifts.   

 

Yuta and Ten  especially  went all in with the teasing, telling Sicheng that “they didn’t know Sicheng and Taeil were into such things” and “holy shit, that was a statement”.

 

Sicheng was on the verge of tears.

 

What did he do wrong, exactly? Why was his boyfriend avoiding hi m? And why were his friends making fun of Sicheng?

 

* * *

 

 

“Sicheng, will you please help me with the cake?” Taeil asked the younger when  the werewold had finished opening up the last present - a brand new pair of headphones - to which the younger nodded and quietly followed his boyfriend into the kitchen with his head hanging low.

 

When the couple was alone and their friends’ voices acted only as background noise, Taeil turned around to face Sicheng. The elder was frowning deeply, causing a wrinkle to form between his eyebrows, his hand pinching his cheek thoughtfully as he picked his words; Taeil knew that Sicheng would never do such things on purpose, to give him fucking _dog toys_ was out of character, the teasing in their relationship about Taeil’s wolf instincts was strictly between the two of them and not displayed to anyone else.

 

“Listen,” Taeil began, pinching his nasal bridge between his thumb and index finger. “Baby, you know I love you and I would give up my life for yours but I swe ar to God… If you give me  _ dog toys  _ for my birthday ever again, I am going to punch you square in the face!” He threatened.

 

Ironically, it  was Sicheng who looks like a kicked puppy after Taeil’s outburst, the younger almost whimpering with his head still hanging low

 

“B-But hyung, I didn’t know what to give you for your birthday… I’ve never – I’ve never given a werewolf anything, okay? T-This is still very new to me and all, so I asked Yuta hyung what I could possibly give to you, since he’s also a werewolf a-and you’re really close and all. And Yuta hyung said that werewolves are kinda like dogs so I should give you what I’d give to any other normal dog…” the chinese whined.

 

Taeil looked downright _mortified_ when Sicheng finished speaking, so the younger hastily continued to avoid yet another angry outburst from his boyfriend, “look – baby, _hyung_ , I-I’m really sorry, okay?” he stuttered, “I-I didn’t know. I just wanted to give you the perfect gift. I tried my best, I really did… Hyung, please don’t be mad, I love you so much and I don’t want to ruin the day for you. I-I know I’ve made a fool out of myself but please believe me, hyung, I didn’t mean for all of this to happen-”

 

The elder whirled around while Sicheng was in the middle of talking and pulled their drawer open with way too much force, swearing and cursing about something the younger couldn’t hear. However, when Taeil reached into the drawer and grabbed their biggest and sharpest knife, Sicheng let out a small shriek, eyes wide open and shock  was  written across his face.

 

“W-What are you doing?!” he scre eched , sending the elder a  fearful look when he began walking out of the kitchen, leaving the younger alone in the room.

 

“Sicheng, turn on the oven. We’re about to find out what werewolf meat tastes like.”        
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr: @ taebaebts if you want to follow me :')
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
